paper mario the thousand year door
by positively pessimistic
Summary: A retelling of paper mario the thousand year door with my own twists and added evets.
1. Chapter 1

Paper Mario the Thousand Year Door

Author's notes

Hey people. I hope you enjoy my story but this is my first one and I'm not the best at writing so please go easy on me for now. I'll get better as I keep writing I know that for a fact since I've seen it happen with too many times to count. I'm thinking of making this story humorous but with some sad parts in there as well. Don't worry you humor lovers out there I am not going to write any fanfics that have way too much angst and drama in it. And not too much romance either. Sorry but romance isn't exactly my thing even if I did like it my romance would be like a nightmare to read. Anyway on with the story.

By the way I'm not doing the Italian accent don't get me wrong I really like the accent that some people do though I don't want my spell checker to keep coming up with words that have ah on the end of them

Chapter One the prologue of the Prologue

Mario's POV

Hello it'sa me Mario. You know me that Italian migit with the mustache. That's me. Let me tell you a bit about myself. You all probably know all about me and my adventures saving peach over and over again. But you probably don't know about my thoughts on these adventures and what it is like going through them. That is why I am telling you this now one of my greatest adventures I have ever had. In rogue port and the surrounding areas.

It had started when I had been sleeping peacefully in my little house outside of toad town. When lewegee annoying little brother as he is woke me up yelling, "We've got mail!" at the top of his lungs. Now doesn't this sound familiar. I had a strange feeling that this mail was for me and it would unravel a whole new series of events. I had gotten used to these adventures and even enjoyed them. Accept for of course when I am feeling extreme pain at the hands of one of my enemies then it isn't so fun. But if my adventures ended I don't know what I would do. After a life of action and suspense a normal life seems really quite boring. Slowly I got out of bed, got dressed, and went to the front door where Lewegee was waving a letter around in excitement. "It's from the Princess addressed to you!" lewegee said sounding so excited you'd think he had gotten the letter.

After I had gotten Lewegee to calm down a long and tedious process we sat down at the kitchen table and opened the letter. I quickly read it over and sighed. Yet again Peach was asking me for help and I knew this would lead to trouble. It was like Murphy's Law or something. When ever I am asked for help it usually means lots of life risking, fighting, and usually collecting something or another. Well more like Miyamoto's law then Murphy's Law. I happened to know that a man named Shijeru Miyamoto had invented me and made me go through all the quests and what you could call games. And this was yet another one.

Soon I was out the door and on a boat on my way to Rogue port.

Author's notes.

Yes I know short and probably not the best ever. But it's a chapter and I think I did alright seeing as I'm not the best for creativity and such. If anyone reads this, pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase review. You can flame me just explain exactly what you don't like and how I can make it better. Thanks.

Also I'm thinking of putting up a question for each update so if you are reviewing and you don't know what to say you can answer the question. The question for today is why do you think that most authors think of Peach is a kind of spoiled brat and very prissy and Zelda is always the one who is envisioned as the one who wishes she wasn't a princess and could just leave her castle behind and look for adventure. Try to give examples if you can think of any. So for now, ja ne.

Oh yeah the disclaimer. Unfortunately I am not Shijeru Miyamoto and I do not own any of his ideas. Just some of the plot and possibly some charactors are mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes

Hi again. Yes I'm back and sorry for being a little slow but I'm low on ideas so it's hard thinking up what's going to happen. I'm just going to say a few things just so you know what this story is going to be like. It won't be a parody of paper Mario how ever there still will be a good amount of humor. Also I'm adjusting 2 aspects of the adventure. First of all Mario will not be paper though he does turn into a paper boat, plane, tube, etc. Also instead of going through pipes to Mario's destinations, he will have to travel there. I'm just making it a little more realistic and it makes it easier for me to add in extra events and battles. If you don't like it then you don't have to read it. And now for the chapter. Enjoy!

The prologue

Mario's POV.

Yes finally some sleep. You might be wondering why I am saying this. Well it's all because of luigi. After we had read the letter and found out that we would have to go to rogue port. This is apparently a place far away in another kingdom. When I asked the locale no it all koopah where rogue port was, he had given me a very detaled map of the way to get. How ever annoying he might be he still helped.

Luigi and I haled a lekitu to take us to the nearest harbour so I could take a boat to rogue port. And now that is where I am on a boat to wrogue port and I finally can get away from luigi for a bit. Thankfully luigi hadn't come along I just happened to not have enough money to pay for him.

"Sir wake up, We're at wrogue port."

Whose that shaking me? I thought I just got to sleep. I sat up. "Sir we will be at rogue port in a few minutes. I suggest you get your things together."

"Ok thank you," I said. And prepared to get off the boat.

When I arrived at rogue port, I soon realized that the name rogue port was very accurate. It took a lot of my skills I have learned over my adventures to stop all the thieves and muggers at every corner. After a rather viggerous battle with a particularly vicious rogue, I heard a scream. A female screem. That voice seemed to be one of the highest and screechiest voices I have ever heard. It oculd only be the scream of a goombah.

"Get away from me you freak!"

I turned a corner to see a very ugly looking aline person advancing on a seemingly terrified goomba.

"Tell me! Tell me where the crystals stars are!" The strange alien yelled. He seemed a little mental to me.

"How should I know! Get away from meeeee!" the goomba screamed. Getting irritated at them, I stepped between them.

"What is going on here?" I asked.

"Why should you care, you commoner. Me and my X-nots have nothing to do with you! You lowly people. I have no use for you, now get out of the way!"

"No thank you. I think that I've had enough of of this."

"How dare you stand in the way of me! Prepare for war!"

Then he came running at me in rage! I had to jump aside quickly to avoid being knocked to the ground. But then he was back he jumped in the air and was ready to land on me but I hit him out of the air with my hammer. Furious he struggled to get up but I jumped on him getting him even more furious. What followed was a very deadly boxing match. Accept with my hammer and his insults added. Finally becoming as crased and insane as humanly possible he ran at me again wildly trying to hit me. I brought up my hammer again but I didn't notice his fist coming at me from the other side! Both attacks connected and then I knew no more. Author's notes:

That was part 1 of the prologue. I hope you liked it. And thanks for the review I got. I'm happy to even get one. Though more would be great. And I'm very sorry my first reviewer but I forget how to spell your name now. I'm sorry. I think your name was spelt dendecy. Anyways thanks a lot. And see you next chapter.

Question for the chapter is: Whitch Mario game did you like the best and why.


End file.
